A Different Kind of Life
by JRastelliAuthor
Summary: What would have happened if Stephanie had gotten pregnant after the night at the tasty pastry? AU and OOC Ranger may make an appearance later on, but we will see where the muse takes us
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: all recognizable characters belong to JE

A/N: I have several chapters already written although I am not sure how updating will go, between this and WTS, plus my original novellas. Thanks for sticking with me.

Chapter One - July 1999

Stephanie POV

I couldn't believe this had happened to me. I was sitting on the bathroom floor at my best friend Mary Lou Molnar's place, and shaking my head while I cried. I wasn't a crier, not really, but I felt like these circumstances made it so I could make some allowances for that right now. I was really truly freaking out, and I knew my mom and dad would, too, as soon as they found out.

I had found myself pregnant, somehow. Well, I knew how, but that didn't exactly make me feel any better right now. It had felt great at the time though, that's for damn sure. I let out a hysterical giggle, and Mary Lou laughed too, because honestly we had always figured if either one of us was going to end up in this situation it would be her. She'd been going steady with Lenny Stankovic for years now, ever since middle school. I have sex once on the floor at the pastry shop I worked at and surprise, pregnant!

And even more shocking - not - the father was no where to be found. I mean, I had a general idea where he was, but I didn't actually know if that makes sense. I had no way to get in touch with him, unless I wanted to get in touch with his family, and quite frankly they freaked me out. They freaked everybody out, really.

In the middle of May, Joseph Anthony Morelli had laid me down behind the counter at my job and taken my virginity. No phone calls, no letters, nothing since. I knew he had left for basic training for the Navy the following day, but if nothing else he could have sent me a letter. Morelli was two years older than me, and he had fingered me when I was only six years old. He had since apologized for defiling my child self, and I had let him deflower me instead.

I had always had a crush on Morelli, and an innately overwhelming sense of curiosity, so I let him get away with it. Now, though, I was alone and knocked up and I had no idea how to even begin to talk to my parents about this. It wasn't like I could hide it forever, and I needed to find some way to get the news to Joe. I knew he was coming home in a month, but I should probably try to get in touch with him before then. Like maybe now.

"Mary Lou, what am I going to do?"

"Be a mom, babe. Be a mom."

Yeah, that's what I was afraid of.

Later that week I still hadn't found a way to get in touch with Joe, but I did have to tell my parents because I couldn't get an appointment at the doctors without them finding out and that's not how I wanted that news to come. I sat them down after dinner on Friday night, hoping that my mother would see the wisdom in my timing because now she could go to every mass this weekend to say a prayer for my soul.

"I have some news for you," I began. My mother immediately grabbed my fathers hand, and I could see he knew what was coming.

"I'm about ten weeks pregnant… I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen."

I was crying and my father had his fist clenched on his knee, the vein in the his neck throbbing. He was furious and I didn't know if it was at me, or the situation, or what. I never really cared what my mom thought, but my dad had never been disappointed in me before and I didn't want him to be now. My mom got up and sat next to me on the love seat, hugging me to her while I cried.

"It'll be okay. Have you told the father? Have you seen the doctor?" she asked me.

"I can't get in touch with him. It's, uh, well it's Joe Morelli. He's away at basic right now. And no, I haven't seen the doctor."

My fathers fist shot out and I watched a lamp sail across the room. He wasn't happy. I tried to wipe away my tears, I needed to be strong, but I just didn't know what I was doing right now.

"Frank, you're scaring Stephanie," my mom told him calmly.

I could see my dad visibly try to relax, but his smile came out more like a grimace, and he was holding himself as though his whole body ached. I felt horrible.

"It's okay, pumpkin. It'll be okay. I'm not mad at you. I am just very… upset… with the Morelli boy."

I guess I could understand that. My dad didn't do emotions well. No one in my family did.

"I'll see about getting in touch with Joseph, okay? I think maybe if I explained some things to Angie Morelli she would help me find a number or an address. He will be home soon, though."

I knew my mom would have a solution. Even if I felt as though it were a bad one, at least in terms of getting ahold of the information, I appreciated it.

Mom called the doctors office on Monday and managed to get an immediate appointment. I was told they would do an ultrasound already, and then they would give me any and all information I needed to know just then. I was extremely nervous, and the knowledge that Angie Morelli was going to be getting in touch with Joe made me even more so. I didn't want him to feel forced into anything, and I didn't want to be that girl.

Mom went with me for the ultrasound and we both cried. They estimated my due date to be early February and everything looked great. The baby had a good heartbeat, and we got to keep some pictures.

This wasn't what I imagined I would be doing at sixteen, just entering my junior year of high school. I knew I would face mockery and I should be ashamed, but I couldn't bring myself to feel shame for the life growing inside of me.

I knew it wouldn't be easy, but I would figure it out. That's what motherhood is, according to Mary Lou.

Joe POV

I hung up the phone in the barracks and had to sit down. I knew there was a slim possibility of this happening, but I had figured getting through the first two months without hearing anything, I was safe. I had never figured that she wouldn't have even known.

I was going to be a dad. I was barely eighteen and I had to figure out how to care for a baby. Not only that, but I was almost through basic and the Navy was already talking about me starting an assignment on Hawaii, at the joint base there. They wanted me in the intelligence office there. I didn't think I could bring a sixteen year old pregnant girl with me.

I didn't even think she would be willing to leave her family. Not only that, but even though marrying her was the right thing to do, I didn't want to. I only wanted to get married once in my life. Just once. And I didn't think that Stephanie Plum was my it girl, mostly because I didn't know her that well outside of the shitty things I had done to her, including banging her without a condom on the floor of her workplace.

I was disappointed in myself. I knew I needed to try to figure this out before I went home, and that would be soon. At the same time, I was terrified and thrilled and a ball of mixed emotions. I was a wild child, and I knew Stephanie was too in a completely different way. How was I supposed to reconcile all this information with the fact that we were now having a kid together. I would do whatever she asked, even if what she asked of me was marriage. I owed her and the baby that.

I decided to write her a letter.

 _Hey Cupcake,_

 _I heard the news. Ma called me and I just hung up the phone. I don't know what you want from me and I don't know what I'm able to give right now, but I do know that this baby is a gift. If you want me to step back, I can do that, but I insist on trying to help financially. I don't make much, but if nothing else I ought to be able to put the baby on my insurance. If you want to get married, we can do that, too. Maybe it's not that romantic, but I don't want to put pressure on you._

 _I didn't mean for this to happen. Truth is, I was stupid. I should have used a condom, and I should have at least left you my address knowing I hadn't so that you could get in touch with me. I'm sorry for that, and for putting you into this situation._

 _I'll be home soon, but only for a few weeks. Then, from what I understand, the Navy will be stationing me at a joint air force and navy base, probably Pearl Harbor- Hickam in Hawaii from what I've been hearing. We can figure out more then, but I don't want to abandon this baby if you plan on keeping it. I wouldn't blame you if you didn't but I really hope you do keep it. Our kid will be hell on wheels._

 _I want to be there for whatever I can if you'll let me. I don't know much about you except what the grapevine tells me and the way you feel wrapped around me. I would like to know more, so if you write me back, answer these questions for me? I'll answer them here too._

 _1) what is your favorite color? Mine is blue_

 _2) what is your least favorite and then favorite subjects in school? mine were English and History/Math_

 _3) what is your lifelong dream? mine is to be a better person than my dad, to make more of myself. That's why I joined the Navy_

 _4) favorite restaurant? mine is Pino's_

 _5) do you want a girl or a boy? I have no preference. Just healthy._

 _Anyways, Stephanie, I hope I hear back from you. I'm still a little scattered so I don't know how this letter is going to come across. I'll see you soon._

 _J. Morelli_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: not mine

Chapter Two - September 1999

Stephanie POV

Joe had come back from basic a few weeks ago and we had talked. I had sent him a letter in reply to his, and when he got in to Trenton the first thing he did was stop by my parents house. We had sat down and had a talk and we decided that during the time he was here, we would try to get together often so we could spend more time together. We hadn't really broached the marriage topic, mostly because I don't think either of us wanted to get married, not to mention my parents probably wouldn't sign the papers for us to get hitched. At only sixteen, they had to or it couldn't happen.

He had also gone with me to a doctors appointment. They had let him hear the baby's heartbeat, and I had cried when he did. I think reality had set in for both of us, that this was a real person. It was still too early to tell the baby's gender, but Joe was trying to get leave extended so he would be here for that. I couldn't go to Hawaii with him, and he couldn't demand to be stationed closer. That wasn't the way the military worked.

As of right now, Joe was supposed to go to Hawaii in four days. I had started my school year, and that significantly cut into the amount of time we could spend together getting to know each other. Joe was running errands right now, and I was stuck behind a desk getting stares that ranged from critical and mocking to jealous because I was technically with Morelli now.

And we were together. I had even snuck him into my room a few nights. It's not like he could knock me up again, I was already pregnant. The sex got better every time, and he had slipped a promise ring on my finger after the last night.

"I can't marry you just yet, even if we wanted to. But I can make sure that I make a promise to you anyway, to be faithful and honest. I would like us to try a relationship, even though for most of it we will be apart. I really really really like you, Cupcake."

"Okay. I promise to be faithful and honest too. I would be happy to be in a relationship with you, Joe. I do have one question, though."

"Yeah?"

"Why do you call me cupcake?"

He had laughed out loud at that, and I put my hand over his mouth to shush him. We were lucky my parents hadn't heard us going at it in this tiny twin bed, with the way it squeaked and how tiny this house was. I swear sometimes you could hear someone else's fart a whole level away.

"Well, the first time we did this," he motioned between our bodies, "I had originally just come in for a cupcake, but I found you sweeter, and better to eat."

I had blushed, and shoved his shoulder.

The math teacher tried to grab my attention just then, and I answered his question after he repeated it for what was probably the third time. I was tired from late night activities and general pregnancy.

When I got home from class that day, Joe was waiting in my mothers kitchen. I kissed him on the forehead and grabbed a cookie out of the jar my mom always had filled to the top, like magic. When I sat across from him I knew this wasn't going to be great.

"Couldn't get it extended?" I asked.

"Nope. In fact, they ordered me up there a day early, so I have to leave tomorrow instead of Thursday like originally planned."

I digested that for a moment. I was really sad, I had been looking forward to the extra day with him.

"Okay. What do you have there," I motioned at the papers.

He slid them across to me. They were bank statements for the navy credit union, authorizing me as a joint user on his account. He had three accounts listed, two checkings and a savings account, and he had listed me on one checking and the savings.

"I want you to use this for the little one. I'll only keep out what I have to for living expenses, and I'll set some aside, too, so that I can afford the plane trips and all when the baby is born, but I want you to have access to care for the baby. You don't need to ask my permission to use it, just try to use it for stuff that you really need, okay?"

I nodded.

"As soon as I get there, I'll try to figure out my calling information so you'll have it, and I'll also call you with my address so you can write to me, or send me pictures. I would really appreciate that, Stephanie, getting pictures. I will let my CO know that I have a baby on the way, and I will try to arrange leave to come home as soon as they're born. Okay?"

I nodded again. I didn't trust myself not to cry. We were two weeks out from knowing the gender, I was eighteen weeks already.

The next day, my mom let me take out of school so I could see Joe off. I stood with his mother and grandmother at the airport, and waved from behind the line. He looked good in his uniform, and I gave him a good kiss for the road. In full view of the uniform groupies that were lined up. I made it steamy and Joe's chocolate eyes were even darker and more melty than usual. He had his hand on my bump, and he pressed a kiss to it before he walked away.

Angie Morelli drove me back to Trenton quietly, while tears streamed down my face. Bella, Joe's grandma, kept up a steady stream of pleasant conversation on the way. They were determined to make me feel better. I wasn't sure they could, because in such a short period of time I had come to love Joseph Morelli, and now I was away from him for god knows how long.

Joe POV

It had been two weeks since I had last seen Stephanie and she had called and left a message for me on the phone I had in my base housing. I was given a one bedroom one bathroom apartment on base upon arriving, and I immediately hooked up phone service and called Stephanie with the address and number. She called me every night and left a message if I didn't answer, and she had already sent me two letters.

I called her back immediately, aware of the time difference. It was ten here, which meant it was four there. She had left the message a few hours ago.

She answered the phone breathlessly, "Hey Joe."

"Hey Stephanie, how are you today? How did the appointment go?"

I could hear her smile through the phone, "It went well, Joe. You wanna know what we're having?"

I was excited, so I practically shouted yes at her.

"Well, how do you feel about the name Isabelle Elise?"

I laughed out loud, a few tears making their way down my cheeks, "I love it. I love it."

Stephanie laughed too. "You wanna tell your family? Or do you want me to? I haven't even told my parents yet, I wanted to tell you first. I already put the pictures in the mail."

"I'll tell them, and Stephanie?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you. Thank you for giving me a daughter, our daughter."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I know this is so far off from factually accurate, but it's really meant to be more fluff than anything. Thank you to aruvquan for the information, although I know I have totally not utilized ANY of it haha sorry

Chapter Three - January 2000

Stephanie POV

I gave birth to Isabelle Elise Morelli at 7:36 PM on January 31st. It wasn't an easy birth, and it wasn't an easy labor, partially because half of it took place during my GED test. I wanted to be finished with school, I wanted to work more, and I wanted to take care of Isabelle myself. She was my daughter, and I already felt that bond with her. I hadn't told Joe I was doing this, because I wanted to surprise him when he made it up next week.

He had requested a week of personal leave for the week after my due date so that he could be pretty sure to at least meet her for a little while. I decided to call him from the hospital and I hoped I was doing it at the right time. He was six hours ahead, so I timed the call for midnight my time, hoping he had gotten enough sleep after his three day training.

It should be six his time, and from what I knew about his schedule he was at his station by seven. He was a master at arms, so basically security, on base. He was currently undergoing training to be more useful in other places that I really didn't understand.

I was holding Isabelle in my arms, and I had the phone cradled between my head and my shoulder. He answered with a gruff hello and I smiled at the sound of his sleep roughened voice. I loved this man.

"Hey Cupcake, what's the news?"

"Isabelle is here. She's perfect. She was born at 7:36 PM Jersey time, and she is six pounds four ounces and twenty inches long. She is beautiful. She has big blue eyes, but they're already a little dark around the edges like they might turn to brown. Her hair is dark like yours, but curly like mine poor little thing."

Joe laughed, and I could hear his breath catch when he said, "I can't wait to meet her, Stephanie. I want to leave right now. I can't though, so I'll see you guys in five days, okay?"

"Okay, Joe. I wish you could have been here. It's quiet now, but it wasn't earlier. I got here too late for the epidural and my mom, she tried but I accidentally broke her finger…" he laughed at that, "And Ellie didn't like being born, let me tell you. She screamed from the second her head was out."

Joe laughed again, and then he got quiet. "I love you so much, Stephanie. I can't wait to see you and Ellie. I miss you. I wish we could be together all the time now."

I heaved out a sigh, "About that… I was so long getting to the hospital because I was taking my GED. If I passed, I can go work full time. Clara already said she would up all my hours so I'd be working forty, and then I could probably make it out to Hawaii for sure on my birthday. To live, I mean. I have a decent amount saved from working, and I got a lot of stuff from the baby shower so Isabelle doesn't need too much right now."

Joe told me we would talk about it later, and then we said our goodbyes so he could get ready for work.

He was at the door to my parents house on the fifth, as promised, and he had presents for us all. For my mom and dad he had gotten a gift card to go out to dinner at a nice chain restaurant, and for Isabelle he had gotten a lovely little navy girl outfit. It was perfect. It was beautiful. For me, he had picked up a ring.

My mouth gaped open when I saw it. It wasn't new, and it wasn't huge, but it was very intricate and elaborate.

"This belonged to my great grandmother, Bella's mother. I was hoping that maybe you would wear it, until the day you walk down the aisle to meet me?"

"Yes! Oh Joe, yes, it's beautiful!"

Joe POV

I had called Stephanie's father after I hung up the phone the day she called me to let me know Isabelle had been born. I was determined to be present for as much as I could of my daughters life, and I wanted Stephanie and Isabelle with me as quickly as possible. I didn't want to wait another eight months if I didn't have to. Frank had told me that he would let me marry his daughter, but that I better not keep her from her family.

So I had arranged with my CO to transfer me to a two bedroom apartment, pending the submission of the hospital birth record and my marriage certificate, and I would figure it out from there. I just needed Stephanie to say yes, which she thankfully did.

I also met Isabelle for the first time. I was absolutely in love with her, and I didn't want to let her out of my sight ever. She was perfect and beautiful and there was no way in hell she would ever date. I just couldn't allow it. That was my little girl, and I wouldn't have what I did to her mom happen to her. No.

We held the ceremony at the courthouse with just her parents, my mom, and both of our grandmothers in attendance. And Isabella, obviously. I mean, I loved that little girl, I couldn't leave her out of such an important day.

She was my world already.

Stephanie's parents promised to send her stuff, but we took most of Isabelle's things and we went back to Hawaii together as husband and wife. I honestly didn't think it was possible to be happier than I was in that moment. It just wasn't possible.

No matter how this thing came to be, it was our family and it was more than I thought I deserved.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four – July 2000

Stephanie POV

Living with Joe was so different from the way I thought it would be. He worked a lot, which I appreciated because he provided for us. But that meant I was alone with just Isabelle a lot of the time. She was a perfect baby, but she wasn't much company. I didn't know anyone on base, and we only had one car that Joe usually used. I only got it when Ellie had to go to the doctor or something.

Joe was also very weird about cleanliness. Some things he didn't care about at all and others he was focused on as though they were the end of the world. We had to adjust to each other's neuroses. We also had to adjust to parenthood and the rhythm of marriage together.

I think we'd finally fallen into a pattern that worked for us, although I really was still so lonely. I needed to find a way to leave base more often, so I could see about joining a mom group or even just go to the store sometimes. I could always use the commissary but it would be easier if I could go there whenever I wanted, not just when Joe was home.

The nights were the best. Joe was comfortable just cuddling, but a lot of the time we did way more than that. He's a great lover, and as I slowly got my body back after Isabelle I felt like maybe I was, too.

One of the biggest hardships was learning to cook. I thought I was finally doing better, although nothing I made was great. Joe seemed to appreciate the effort, although I sometimes noticed him trying to hide a grimace. He wasn't good at that, hiding how he felt.

So today I was trying one of his moms recipes and hoping I didn't completely butcher it. It was our 6 month anniversary and I wanted tonight to be special. I had lit candles and set the table and already gotten Isabelle taken care of. I'd even put nice clothes on. I wanted him to know I was thinking of him, and how much I loved him.

He was surprised when he came home, but not the kind of surprised I wanted.

I'd done everything exactly according to Mrs. Morelli's directions, but somewhere down the line it went all wrong. Probably I should have started with something easier than manicotti. One taste and I knew it was inedible, and my surprise was ruined.

So when Joe got home, I was sitting on the floor in front of the oven, in my nice dress, candles still lit, crying while I ate ice cream out of the container. He toed his shoes off and looked around, his eyes resting for a second on the candles, and then the mangled manicotti, and finally on my dress. He sat down cross legged in front of me, and took the ice cream out of my hands.

"Stephanie, what happened?"

More tears poured down my face and he tried to wipe them away, staring intently into my eyes.

"I wanted to make tonight special, because we've been married six months. So I thought I'd try to make your favorite meal, your mom even sent me the recipe. I did everything exactly as it said, but it's… it's sooo bad, Joe. I'm a failure in here, I can't seem to get anything more advanced than baby food right."

He pulled me into his lap and held me to him.

"You're not a failure, Stephanie. I'm sure it's perfectly fine, and even if it's not, I appreciate it. I really love you, for who you are not what you do. You put so much thought into this, and that makes me so happy, love."

Joe insisted on eating some of the manicotti. I'd already had a bite and I knew it wasn't worth it, so I ate my ice cream while I watched him over the flicker of the candles. He had a blank face on, and occasionally he would try to smile. I appreciated the effort, but I could still tell he didn't like it. And when he jumped up and ran to the bathroom to be ill, I knew for sure.

Not the way I had planned on tonight going. Why couldn't I get this right?

Joe POV

Sitting across from Stephanie I tried valiantly not to gag on her attempt at manicotti. I really, truly appreciated the thought. She wanted tonight to be special, and I wanted that too. I'd already planned on spoiling her tonight. Unfortunately, that manicotti was so bad I spent three hours getting sick.

I felt awful about it, too. Stephanie had made some pretty horrible meals, and she was getting better, but she'd never made me sick before. I could tell it hurt her feelings, I could tell she felt ashamed and angry at herself. All I wanted to do was make her feel better, but I couldn't get off the bathroom floor.

When I did finally feel well enough to stand up without ending up back in front of the porcelain throne, I found Stephanie in her sad pajamas, scrubbing the kitchen with an old toothbrush and bleach. She must have been at it awhile, because I wasn't sure I'd ever seen the grout between the tiles on the floor shine quite like that, and in fact, the entire kitchen was sparkling. Even the spot she was scrubbing.

When she heard me in the doorway, she looked up, and I could see she'd been crying again, but the look she was giving me now was irate. My mom gave me that look before, right before I trailed mud through the house. I took a step away from the kitchen and held my hands up.

"Are you okay?" She asked me.

"Yeah. Don't know what that was, cupcake," I lied.

She snorted. Yeah she knew I lied. She just shook her head and apologized again.

"Stop," I told her sharply, "Its not like you sat down and said hey, let's give Joe food poisoning for our six month anniversary! You were trying to do something nice, and you warned me, and I ate it anyway. Thank you for the thought, cupcake."

I braved the kitchen anyway and pulled her into my arms, kissing her eye lids, and her forehead, before pressing a soft kiss to her lips.

"I love you. Happy Anniversary."

And I was about to take her upstairs to celebrate, when Isabelle started to cry.

Figures.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: no one is mine

a/n: okay so I didn't think I'd be able to get any writing done because my brother is here finally on his spring break. But I managed to do a little bit. It's mostly fluffy. Couple of notes from my past 4 days. One: I freaking hate bed bugs and the entire process of trying to remove them. No bites no bugs in 6-8 weeks then suddenly you spot one bug and you spend like nine hours removing the previous treatment to put down the new one. Two: my brother is going to be an incredible dad. Gets to my house, immediately starts changing diapers and feeding my kids, let me take a nap, then insisted I sleep in this morning. Hallelujah amen I love you child. Three: Jesus I had no idea how much teenage boys ate. He's eating me out of house and home. What is up with that metabolism? Four: if you're interested in reading my self published novella _Triumph_ you can find it on ebook retailers and Amazon as a paperback under **J. Rastelli** ** _Triumph_**

Chapter Five – October 2000

Stephanie POV

It was my birthday today, and Joe had taken time off work to take me to find a car. We had come to find balance in who had custody of it during the day a week or so after the anniversary disaster and I'd been able to find a part time job and a play group for Isabelle in the same place. I dropped Joe off where he needed to be twice a week and picked him up in the evenings and then a third day he had a buddy stop by and pick him up and drop him off.

I had adult interaction off base, which I enjoyed because I didn't get along well with the wives I knew on base. I was so happy when I found the play group for Isabelle, and it was in a bakery/coffee shop and I knew what I was doing there. One day the owner was having a hard time with an employee constantly making a pastry wrong, and she ended up firing the girl. I offered to help her out either behind the desk or in the kitchen, and she had looked at Isabelle and offered me the kitchen.

I later found out that Maisie, the owner, had had a daughter who had been killed in a car accident. I had cried for her and hugged her as she told me the story and she offered to keep Isabelle while I worked during the time the playgroup was. Maisie was like a second mom and she was a big reason why it was possible for me to get the new car.

Joe and I had gone to look at used car dealerships and we had settled on a very nice, five year old Toyota Corolla. It wasn't too expensive and was well within our budget even before my income. Joe had wanted me to have my own transportation so that he could make it easier on me, and I could go out more than just the three times a week I went out with Isabelle.

Joe also had a friend come over and watch Isabelle so he could take me out to dinner. Jacob was in Joe's unit and he had eight younger sisters and brothers so he was great with Isabelle. He had been over for dinner a few times, but Joe usually cooked then. I still was nothing in the kitchen.

Isabelle was growing like a weed and now she was crawling. When I called my mom and told her that, she told me it was too early for Isabelle to crawl. I don't know what she wanted me to do to stop it, but the doctor said it was just fine, so I decided to go with the medical professional.

Tonight at dinner, Joe had held my hand over th table with his face illuminated by candle light. I felt such joy looking at him, such love. Him and Isabelle were my world and I knew I could adjust to anything I needed to so long as he was by my side.

Joe POV

Spoiling Stephanie for her birthday made me very happy. Getting her a car so she could go out more than just to work, being able to give her more freedom, it made me feel like I was doing my part right. Over dinner at The French Palace, the restaurant I took her to, I gave her a necklace I'd made myself. It had been difficult to get just right, because my big hands had trouble working the small tools, but I had finally gotten it perfect. It had Isabelle's birthstone in the center of a small metal disk that had her birthdate etched into it by hand, my hands. It was basically a charm necklace and I could add to it as time went on, with our anniversary and our own birthdates or the birthdate of another child if we ever had one. I could only fit five on there, but they were interchangeable. Stephanie loved it.

I took her for a walk on the beach after dinner, holding her hand as we dipped our toes in the water. Everything about the night was geared towards Stephanie and the things she loved. Even the dessert I had begged her boss to make special for her, and brought from the car for a picnic dessert. Pineapple upside down cake, on the beach in Hawaii in October. It was perfect, like she was.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: not mine.**

 **A/N: I posted a poll on my profile. I'd appreciate it if you guys took it. It will help me with what I need to stay more consistent in trying to update, even though my muse sometimes takes a vacay.**

Chapter Six – January 2001

Stephanie POV

Of all the things I had expected, getting pregnant again wasn't one of them. I knew it was possible, because Joe and I had a lot of sex. I was on birth control though, and we mostly remembered condoms too. Isabelle was almost one, and I couldn't believe how time was flying, but I hadn't planned – we hadn't planned – on another baby just yet. We wanted to enjoy Isabelle's early years together, with the focus on her and only her. We both had siblings close in age, and we hated how no one got much focus on themselves as kids. No one on one attention, and I was only one of two. We didn't get along well, mostly because we were so different.

I told Joe immediately and his reaction was opposite of mine, I think because he got to experience this pregnancy with me. He was ecstatic and way more thrilled than I thought he would be.

We talked about it, and I decided to keep working for the extra money. Every penny counted and every penny would help. We were going home to Trenton for Isabelle's first birthday and I figured we could tell our families then. I'm sure the reactions from them would be a mixture of thrill and censure, since we were both still so young.

Laying in bed the night I told him, Joe and I talked about the baby.

"Do you want a girl or a boy?" He asked me.

"I think a boy. We already have a girl, and I don't want a big huge family. If we had a boy, I feel like we could stop at two. If we didn't, I feel like I'd be obligated to have more just to see if we could have a baby boy."

"I'd love another little girl to spoil. Plus we could reuse Isabelle's clothes, and wouldn't have to buy new of everything."

That was a solid point. I hadn't considered that. Having two kids would be exponentially harder than just one, and it was a little overwhelming to consider that when we hadn't even confirmed how far along I was. There wouldn't be a baby for awhile yet.

Joe was insistent he get to go to the first appointment with me, not wanting to miss that experience this time around. It was scheduled for two weeks out and I swear the time dragged slowly by. The day for our appointment finally came and he was like a kid in a candy store, so excited. He had an entire list of questions for the doctor, although I felt less pressure than he clearly did since I'd done this before. The good doctor patiently answered everything, and gave Joe information packets.

My due date was early July, so I must have gotten pregnant around my birthday. I hadn't missed a period until just the last one, but the doctor said that could happen sometimes.

A few days after the appointment we went to Trenton to celebrate Isabelle's birthday. We'd be there for a three weeks, and I wasn't excited to spend that much time under my parents roof. I refused to stay with Joe's mom. Her house was a zoo all the time, with the grandkids in and out all day. I'd feel like homicide by the end of the first few days.

We had a big party for Isabelle, and it was during that party we announced that we were having a second baby. We had put a onesie on her that said "My First Birthday" for most of the party, but after the cake, we changed her into one that said "Promoted to Big Sister!"

The first people to notice was obviously our mothers. They both saw it the same time and shrieked. They were completely thrilled. My dad, less so. The idea that we had sex was still, I think, taboo for him.

Oh well, Daddy.

Joe POV

Being able to be here this time around completely overwhelmed me with even more love for my wife and my new life. I loved my daughter, and I love this new baby already. I couldn't wait to meet them, and I couldn't wait to watch the chances throughout Stephanie. She was giving me the greatest gift possible. I knew things might be hard for awhile, but so worthwhile I think.

I watched her at Isabelle's party, and I watched her as she slept, and I watched her as she did day to day things with our daughter and I fell even more in love with her every moment. She made my existence a life, and she brought such joy into my day. I wouldn't change this for anything.


	7. Just an updatetest

**This is not a chapter. Chapter five is a chapter of Alternative Eighteen and that's real. This Is a test. I posted chapter five last night and never got the email for it myself. It was up on the site but there's no email in my inbox saying it posted. Not the first, second or third time I posted it. This is to see if it'll update on here.**

 **If you're seeing this on a different fic, I will be updating one of them hopefully soon with a real chapter. Between plumbing problems and preschool registration this week and going on vacation this weekend I'm not sure when I'll write next but I do hope to put something out soon!**

 **Love and light y'all.**


End file.
